La Belle au bois dormant
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Six mois de sommeil. Il ne se réveille pas et le Docteur ne sait pas comment l'aider. RoryXEleven


**Petit histoire sur le Doctor Who et Rory. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Enjoy!**

\- Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie.

\- Tu…est vivant.

\- Chuut, chuut ne dis rien. Garde tes forces.

\- C'est le plus important.

\- Rory, par pitié, tais-toi.

\- Il sentit son front se coller contre le sien. Souriant, apaisé, il se laissa aller aux ténèbres.

\- Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Pas toi. Je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai enfin trouvé. Ne le laisse pas mourir, par pitié, je ne veux pas. Je n'y arriverai pas sans lui. Je ne peux pas.

\- Les yeux levés vers le plafond, sa litanie de supplication reprit.

\- Je…je l'ai attendu.

Une lumière envahit le T.A.R.D.I.S au grand étonnement de l'autre. Elle se centra sur elle-même afin de former une boule qui flotta quelques secondes dans les airs avant d'entrer dans le corps de Rory. Son torse se souleva avant de retomber mollement sur le sol. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de l'autre.

\- Docteur. Murmura-t-il avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

 _Cinq mois plus tard_

Une jeune fille courait, fuyait plutôt à travers cette forêt lugubre. Un film d'horreur, c'était comme dans un film d'horreur. Elle sentait la bête se rapprocher d'elle. Son souffle se fit rapide. Elle accéléra le pas comme elle put en regardant derrière elle. En reportant ses yeux devant elle et s'arrêta brusquement. Un homme se trouvait là, adossé à une boite bleue.

\- Bonjour je suis le Docteur. Dit-il en souriant.

La fille ne répondit pas. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle rapide, elle observait cet homme étrange, oubliant même la créature qui la poursuivait.

\- Je vous conseille de vous baisser. Averti-il en pointant un drôle de truc.

Une lumière verte jaillit de ce dernier. Elle eut juste le temps de se mettre à terre.

\- Voilà, elle est neutralisée. Pas morte. Je n'aime pas la mort. Mais, elle dormira quelques jours. Bon, je vous raccompagne ? Demanda-t-il en rentrant dans la boite bleue.

La femme se releva stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda la bête inconsciente puis courut vers la boite bleue sans se poser plus de questions. Quand elle rentra, ses émotions ne se tarirent pas. Elle était entrée dans un truc minuscule pour se retrouver…

\- Oui, oui. C'est plus grand à l'intérieur. Ria le-dit Docteur qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

\- Mais…mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Le T.A.R.D.I.S.

\- Le T.A.R.D.I.S ?

\- Temps à Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatial. Voyage dans le temps, l'espace, les dimensions et le touti quanti. J'aime bien ce mot touti quanti .

\- Mais, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le Docteur. Je vous l'ai déjà dit voyons.

\- Je ne comprends rien.

\- Je vous ai sauvé, Audrey.

\- Comment vous savez mon prénom ?

\- Je sais tout, je suis le Docteur. Et si on allait en Suède ? Vous aimez la Suède ?

Audrey regarda cet homme étrange. Elle ne comprenait rien, ne savait rien et pourtant…pourtant elle avait envie de le suivre…oui, elle voulait l'accompagner.

C'est ainsi qu'Audrey, jeune fille de 25 ans, brune aux yeux verts, avait pris place auprès du Docteur.

 _Un mois plus tard_

Audrey se leva heureuse. Un mois qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur. Le onzième. Cette homme loufoque, rieur, intelligent et…plein d'autres qualificatifs qu'elle ne pouvait énoncer. Il en avait trop. Pourtant, malgré sa bonne humeur constante, elle le sentait triste. Une tristesse qui l'habitait secrètement. Des secrets, il en avait sûrement des milliers. Des bons et des mauvais. Elle sentait, cependant, qu'un seul, pour le moment, l'habitait sans cesse le rendant mélancolique. Parfois, elle voyait son regard se perdre dans le vide. Une fois, une seule fois même, elle avait vu une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle avait tenté de savoir, de connaître la raison de son malheur mais il avait esquivé et avait préféré parler de leur prochaine destination.

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre afin de le rejoindre. Un mouvement interrompit sa marche. Son regard se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte. Intriguée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y entrer. C'était une chambre immaculée en blanc et abritant un lit. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit un jeune homme endormi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il était blond, légèrement barbu et fin. Son corps ressemblait à une brindille. Il semblait dormir paisiblement sous la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes laissant son torse nu.

\- Il s'appelle Rory. Fit une voix derrière lui qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et découvrit le Docteur.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a voulu me sauver la vie, il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Non, le T.A.R.D.I.S lui a évité ça.

\- Mais, alors pourquoi dort-il ?

\- Je…je l'ignore. Répondit le Docteur le regard blessé.

Il s'approcha du lit, repositionna la couverture et, à la stupeur d'Audrey, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

\- C'est…

\- Mon homme. Mon amour. Répondit le Doc en poussant amicalement la jeune fille vers la sortie.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trois ans, maintenant.

La porte refermée, le seigneur du temps descendit.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en avoir pas parlé ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Rory joue à la Belle au bois dormant et je ne peux rien y faire. J'aime beaucoup ce conte…Sauf quand il s'applique à mon mari.

\- Votre…votre mari ? Souffla Audrey en s'asseyant sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

\- Oui, on est marié.

\- Et votre alliance ?

\- Accroché à mon cou. Rory et moi avons trouvé que c'était plus pratique surtout quand on doit combattre des monstres, sauvé le monde et touti quanti. J'adore vraiment cette expression. Touti quanti.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

\- Amélia Pond. Grâce à elle. Elle voyageait avec moi. Lui, l'accompagnait. Ils étaient ensemble. Amoureux, heureux. Et puis…

\- Et puis…vous.

\- Oui, moi. On a appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Il m'a aimé, je l'ai aimé. Et voilà. Tout…

\- Touti quanti.

\- Exactement ! Vous aimez bien cette expression aussi ?

\- Et Amélia Pond.

\- Partie. Elle nous a laissé vivre notre amour. C'est elle qui l'a dit. Pas moi. Il est resté.

\- Vous vous êtes marié quand ?

\- L'an dernier. Beau mariage. Magnifique même.

Le regard du seigneur du temps s'assombrit à ce souvenir pourtant heureux. Ses cœurs se serrèrent. Il ressentait encore la joie de son « oui », la joie de l'alliance sur son doigt, la joie du baiser échangé.

\- Vous êtes surprenant. S'exclama Audrey brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Merci, merci. Bon, la planète des…

Une forte secousse interrompit sa tirade et les firent basculer à terre. Le T.A.R.D.I.S en était à l'origine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Demanda le Docteur en se relevant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ma vieille est perturbée apparemment. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Audrey vit son compagnon de voyage gesticulé, marché dans tous les sens. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'elle les aperçut.

\- Docteur…vos joues ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Audrey. Il porta ses mains à ses joues et toucha le liquide provenant de ses yeux.

\- Vous pleurez ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il en regardant sa main mouillée. Il semble, en effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le T.A.R.D.I.S s'affolait toujours et les pleurs de son propriétaire ne se tarirent pas. Il s'assit doucement sur le sol et continuait à pleurer silencieusement. Impuissante, Audrey regardait le triste spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. La boite bleue valdinguait, le Docteur perdit notion de la réalité et ne se préoccupait plus de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Audrey paniquait. Il fallait agir mais comment ?

Elle se releva et, avec difficulté, s'approcha du Docteur. Bizarrement, la jeune fille savait que le retour au calme de la boite bleue dépendait de l'humeur de son propriétaire.

\- Docteur…Docteur…parlez-moi de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours en transe. Malgré les secousses, Audrey réussit à attraper le visage de son ami entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Docteur, parlez-moi de Rory.

\- Rory…Murmura le seigneur du temps.

\- Oui, Rory. Dites-moi comment il est.

\- Il est…Rory. Mon Rory. Déterminé, sensible, têtu, un peu benêt parfois, naïf aussi mais…mais il est tous ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Racontez-moi un souvenir.

Audrey s'assit aux côtés du seigneur du temps faisant fi du T.A.R.D.I.S défaillant.

\- Un souvenir ?

\- Oui, un souvenir heureux.

-Il y en a plein.

\- Le jour de votre mariage par exemple.

\- Une belle journée. Regardez.

Le Docteur sortit une photo de la poche intérieure de sa veste. On l'y voyait avec Rory en costume. Noir et blanc garni d'une écharpe blanche et accompagné d'un haut de forme pour le seigneur du temps, gris avec chemise blanche pour le centurion. Ils étaient beaux. Mais, la beauté ne venait pas seulement de leur habillement. Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et riaient aux éclats têtes penchées du même côté.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques !

\- Oui, comme d'habitude. On est toujours beaux.

\- Comment s'est déroulé la journée ?

\- C'était…une journée habituelle en somme.

 _Flash-back_

\- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, on est supposé se marier ? Rappela le romain.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Tu sais qu'Amy a tout organisé ?

\- Je sais aussi.

\- Tu sais que Mélody, River, ma fille, sera là pour célébrer avec nous.

\- Ah bon ? Non, ça ne je savais pas.

\- Tu ne savais pas…Peu importe. Si tu savais le reste, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi…on est coincé ici A COMBATTRE DES DALEKS ?

\- Ne crie pas, ils vont nous entendre !

\- ILS SAVENT DÉJÀ QU'ON EST LA !

\- Oui, oui mais on n'est pas obligé de leur rappeler.

\- Un jour, je voulais un jour sans ennui, sans combat, sans ennemi impitoyable qui veulent nous tuer ou nous arracher les yeux.

\- Les daleks ne veulent pas nous arracher les yeux, voyons.

\- C'était une expression. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- On prie ?

\- Trouve autre chose, seigneur du temps déjanté.

\- Le T.A.R.D.I.S n'est pas loin. On devrait pouvoir le rejoindre en traversant la salle de réunion.

\- Remplie de daleks, je présume.

\- Gagnez.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est entré dans cette galère.

\- Tu veux que je te réexplique maintenant ?

\- Non, merci.

\- On peut y aller ?

\- Allons-y. Haut les cœurs !

Le Docteur attrapa la main de son fiancé et entama la course contre la mort, on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il n'y avait pas d'autres expressions pour décrire le fait de traverser une salle remplie de daleks.

 _Fin de flash-back_

\- Vous n'êtes pas commun. Ria Audrey.

\- Non, non.

\- Et le mariage ?

\- On y est arrivé mais Amy n'était pas contente du tout.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Le « oui » a été le plus beau des moments. Typiquement terrien mais magnifique. J'ai aimé, Audrey, j'ai déjà tant aimé. Mais, avec lui, c'est…c'est...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, sa gorge se noua.

\- J'ai fait un rêve. Reprit-il doucement.

\- Un rêve ?

\- Je n'en fais pas souvent. Rarement même. Jamais. Je suis tombé inconscient après une attaque de piano.

\- De piano ?

\- Longue histoire.

\- Et vous avait fait un rêve ?

\- Oui...

 _Commencement…_

Il se réveilla en sursautant après cette attaque de piano volant.

\- Aïe ! Fit-il en se tenant la tête. Ça fait m…

Il s'interrompit étonné par l'endroit où il était. Il reconnut le T.A.R.D.I.S mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il était différent. Il se releva lentement, choqué, interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que…Mais, où je suis ? Dans quelle époque ? Je suis réveillé ?

Le seigneur du temps virevoltait de part et d'autre de la boite bleue tentant de démêler la situation. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une entrée fracassante.

\- Rory ! Cria-t-il heureux. Il s'approcha voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais en vain. Il passa à travers son compagnon.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que… ?

Il vit son centurion se diriger vers le fond du T.A.R.D.I.S. Il semblait triste, en colère. Il frappa la paroi de la boite d'un coup de pied puis posa son front et ses mains dessus.

\- Rory, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le onzième Docteur en s'approchant. Avec peine, il aperçut des larmes couler le long des joues de son romain.

Une autre personne fit son entrée…enfin deux mais le seigneur du temps fut attiré par la première. Il s'en approcha intrigué. L'individu était plus vieux que lui, les cheveux blancs, des habits différents pourtant, il sut. Il sut que c'était lui. Une réincarnation.

\- On va où, maintenant, Docteur ? Interrogea une jeune fille souriante.

\- La planète immortelle ? Vous connaissez ?

\- Non, mais j'ai hâte de la connaître.

\- Vous verrez ! Une merveille.

Le onzième Docteur les regarda bavarder plusieurs minutes puis se retourna vers Rory toujours adossé à la paroi. Aucun ne faisait attention à lui. Il semblait invisible. Pourtant, sa tristesse était perceptible. Il la voyait mais plus grave, il la sentait en lui. Il s'approcha doucement et regarda les larmes qui coulaient encore.

-Mon amour…

Le T.A.R.D.I.S se posa. La planète immortelle vraisemblablement. Le Docteur, le douzième se doutait-il, et la jeune fille sortirent.

Rory ne bougea pas, le onzième Docteur non plus.

\- Je voudrais comprendre, mon cœur, je…

\- Tu devrais partir. Interrompit une voix derrière eux.

Le centurion ne se retourna pas contrairement à son homme. La jeune fille était revenue.

\- Votre histoire est terminée depuis qu'il s'est réincarné. Votre amour est mort avec l'autre. Tu t'accroches pour rien. Il m'aime, moi maintenant. En plus, je suis immortelle. Comme lui. On pourra être ensemble pour toujours.

Sans plus un mot, elle sortit. Une colère sourde envahit le onzième seigneur du temps. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle s'accorder le droit de parler comme ça à Rory ?

Ce dernier, affecté par les mots, s'écroula sur le sol. Elle avait raison. Plus rien n'était comme avant. Le Docteur ne l'aimait plus, l'avait oublié depuis sa nouvelle réincarnation. Pourtant, il lui avait promis avant de partir que rien ne changerait les concernant, que leur amour perdurait et ce, malgré les renaissances. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, ou très peu puis l'avait rejeté avant de prendre cette femme avec eux. Il s'accrochait pourtant, il s'accrochait au peu d'espoir qu'il avait encore. Il attrapa l'alliance accrochée à son cou et la serra désespérément.

\- Non, non, non, Rory. Ne l'écoute pas. Je t'aime, tu le sais. On est marié. On est un couple. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Peu importe les réincarnations, mes sentiments sont et seront toujours les mêmes.

\- Immortel…Murmura le centurion.

\- Hein ?

\- Le Docteur n'aime pas les fins.

\- Rory ?

Le jeune homme se leva et se précipita vers la sortie du T.A.R.D.I.S

\- La planète immortelle. Dit-il pour lui-même.

\- La planète immortelle. Répéta le Docteur. Oh non…

Préoccupé par ce qu'il vivait, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. La planète immortelle, la planète où les habitants étaient immortels. C'était une terre magnifique, où les paysages verts s'étendaient à perdre de vue. Le peu d'immeubles qui s'y trouvaient, étaient fabriqués en verres permettant une harmonie céleste. Céleste, c'était le mot. Les visiteurs étaient nombreux mais les habitants rares. Pour pouvoir vivre sur ce monde, il fallait passait l'épreuve. Très peu en ressortait en vie.

Un sentiment étrange enserra ses cœurs. Cette histoire, le centurion la connaissait.

\- Non, non, ne fais pas ça. Je te l'interdis. S'exclama-t-il en réalisant les intentions de son mari.

Evidemment, Rory ne l'entendit pas et courut vers sa destination.

\- RORY ! Cria le onzième à sa suite.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant deux colonnes « les deux immortelles ». Des centaines de personnes étaient regroupées en file devant celles-ci. Ils attendaient, ils attendaient de pouvoir passer l'épreuve pour l'immortalité. Rory s'intégra dans la première file.

\- Par pitié, je t'en prie, repars au T.A.R.D.I.S, va-t'en d'ici.

Le seigneur du temps paniquait, ses mains passaient et repassaient dans ses cheveux, il marchait sur place, son regard était affolé.

Il aurait voulu être visible, être palpable pour pouvoir l'aider, le rassurer. Mais non, seul cet abruti et cette…

\- Il faut que cet idiot l'arrête.

A regret, il laissa son homme et courut en direction de la place principale où il espérait se trouver. Son souhait fut exaucé. Sa réincarnation et cette fille étaient assis à une terrasse de restaurant.

\- Ça ne va pas, Docteur ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée par les traits soucieux de son ami.

\- Un étrange sentiment.

\- C'EST RORY TON ETRANGE SENTIMENT ! Cria le onzième en arrivant.

\- Etrange, oui. Continua l'autre seigneur du temps.

La respiration de ce dernier se fit plus rapide. D'où venait cette angoisse soudaine.

\- Comment peux-tu le laisser comme ça ? Tu l'aimes et tu le sais ! Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? D'où venait cette question. Laisser qui ?

\- Rory est l'homme que tu aimes. Il fait partie de toi.

\- Rory. Murmura l'autre.

\- Que dites-vous Docteur ? Interrogea la fille.

\- Je sais que tu te souviens. Reprit le onzième. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore. On l'aime et on l'aimera toujours. C'est plus fort que nous, c'est en nous. Tu n'aimes pas les fins ? Moi non plus et si tu ne cours pas le récupérer, il y aura une fin. Rory est en danger !

\- Rory est en danger.

\- Il est dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. Soupira la femme. Il ne craint rien.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! Il est en danger ! Pourquoi elle est avec toi, d'ailleurs ? Tu ne vois pas sa vraie nature ? Tu es devenu idiot ? Je suis devenu idiot ? J'ai honte, franchement. Je ne pensais pas devenir aussi futile.

\- Arrête de m'insulter.

Le onzième Docteur sourit, le douzième aussi. Ils venaient de se comprendre.

\- Rory est aux « deux immortelles », si tu l'arrêtes pas…

Le regard du numéro douze s'assombrit, sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau. Il se leva d'un bond et sans un mot quitta la table.

\- DOCTEUR ! Cria la fille.

Ils couraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Le temps pressait. Rory ne devait pas entrer dans une des colonnes. Il ne pourrait pas y survivre.

\- DEPÊCHE-TOI ! Hurla le onzième Docteur.

\- QUE CROIS-TU QUE JE FASSE ? TU CROIS QUE JE PRENDS LE THE ? Répondit l'autre.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS LE PERDRE !

\- AH OUI ? PARCE QUE MOI J'EN AI ENVIE ?!

\- AH PARCE QUE TU N'EN AS PAS ENVIE ? C'EST PAS L'IMPRESSION QUE TU M'AS DONNEE !

\- LA FERME !

Les deux colonnes s'élevèrent devant leurs yeux.

\- LA PREMIERE !

Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci mais n'aperçurent pas Rory.

\- Tu le vois ? Demanda le douzième.

\- Non, non…LA-BAS !

Le centurion était en fasse de la tour. Il était le prochain à passer.

\- Il faut se dépêcher !

Ils coururent le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, deux gardes robots arrêtèrent la douzième incarnation à deux pas de son homme.

\- Faites la file ! Grogna un des androïdes.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! Je ne veux pas devenir immortel, je le suis déjà. Je dois rejoindre l'homme qui est là-bas.

\- Faites la file ! Répéta le gardien.

\- Je vous dis, bougre d'idiot, que je ne veux…

\- La porte s'ouvre ! Interrompit le onzième Docteur. Il entre ! Il faut l'arrêter ! RORY ! RORY !

Paniqué, il courut rejoindre son mari L'autre Docteur regardait la porte se refermer horrifié. Non, non, il allait…par sa faute…Des flash-backs lui revinrent, des souvenirs qui le concernaient, qui les concernaient, lui et Rory, l'homme de sa vie.

\- RORY ! Hurla-t-il bousculant les gardes.

Il cria, hurla, cogna contre la porte espérant l'ouvrir, espérant délivrer son centurion. Il utilisa son tournevis sonique, en vain.

\- RORY ! RORY !

\- Docteur ? Entendit-il.

\- C'est moi, sors de là, sors de là.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je vais trouver une solution, je vais…

\- Non, non, je dois tenter le coup.

\- Tenter le coup ?

\- Être immortel. Tu n'aimes pas les fins, je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Sors de là !

\- Je veux que tu m'aimes à nouveau.

Le Docteur se recula stupéfait. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

\- Dis-lui. Le supplia le onzième.

\- Je…je…

\- DIS-LUI ! Ils vont bientôt enclencher le processus.

L'autre restait sans voix plusieurs secondes sous le regard suppliant de son alter-ego. Il s'approcha doucement de la colonne et colla ses mains sur la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'aimer à nouveau parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'ai changé, beaucoup changé. J'ai oublié, je t'ai oublié. J'ai oublié nos sentiments mais je n'ai pas arrêté un seul instant de t'aimer. Il a juste fallu que l'on m'aide…à me souvenir. Pardonne-moi.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il colla son front contre la porte et attendit.

\- Sors de là, Ro…

\- DOCTEUR ! Appela une voix l'interrompant.

Une lumière verte éclaira soudainement la colonne, un compte à rebours fut lancé.

\- NON ! Hurlèrent les deux Docteurs à l'unisson.

4, 3, 2, 1…Un cri déchirant se fit entendre, un cri qui dura. Les larmes aux yeux, les deux seigneurs du temps ne purent que regarder impuissants la tour entamée son processus.

Plusieurs secondes après, la lumière diminua pour s'estomper définitivement. La porte s'ouvrit. Le douzième Docteur eut juste le temps de récupérer son homme inconscient dans ses bras.

\- Rory…Murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son cou.

\- Il est…

Le dernier seigneur du temps sourit.

\- Indestructible et immortel à présent.

Un rire joyeux et bruyant émana du onzième Docteur tandis que l'autre plongea sa tête dans le cou de son mari.

\- VIVANT ! VIVANT ! ET IMMORTEL !

Le douzième Docteur passa un bras sous les jambes de son mari et l'autre sous ses aisselles et le souleva. La tête de Rory reposa contre son épaule. Son poids ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait jamais été bien épais.

Il quitta doucement l'endroit suivit du onzième qui gesticulait de bonheur.

\- Docteur ? Fit une voix qu'il reconnut que trop bien.

\- Notre voyage s'arrête-là. Dit-il sans un regard. Une navette passe ici tous les trois jours, elle pourra te ramener.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai été futile et idiot. C'est fini maintenant.

Le seigneur du temps invisible sourit narquoisement et fit un signe de victoire bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent vers le T.A.R.D.I.S. Le douzième s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder le visage endormi qui reposait sur son épaule.

Le onzième seigneur du temps sourit à cette vision. Il se sentait rassuré, apaisé.

\- Je prendrai soin de lui. Dit l'autre Docteur en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

\- Je ne m'en fais plus.

Il regarda son alter-ego monté l'escalier avec Rory toujours dans ses bras.

\- Réveille-toi, réveille-toi…Entendit-il soudainement.

\- Hein ?

\- Doc', réveille-toi.

\- Rory ?

\- Arrête de jouer aux idiots, réveille-toi !

\- Moi ? Idiot ?

\- Docteur !

Un clignement des yeux, une inspiration profonde et…

\- Ah ben, enfin ! Tu es réveillé !

\- Rory ? On est…dans le T.A.R.D.I.S !

\- Où voulais-tu être d'autre ?

\- Et bien…

\- Je t'ai ramené après ton histoire de piano. Ça fait deux jours que tu joues à la Belle au bois dormant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Entre les cris et les supplications, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

\- Je criais ? Et suppliais ?

\- Oui, mon nom.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Euh, non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, je vais me coucher.

\- Rory, attends !

Le Docteur se releva et embrassa son mari à pleine bouche dans un baiser passionné.

\- Waw ! Souffla le centurion.

\- N'oublie jamais, jamais que je t'aime. Peu importe les circonstances.

\- Tu ne veux toujours m'expliquer ?

\- Non.

 _Fin_

\- Vous croyez que c'était un rêve. Demanda Audrey à la fin du récit.

\- Oui et non. Je l'ignore.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa. Le T.A.R.D.I.S était toujours instable. Il valdinguait d'un côté à l'autre sans aucun contrôle.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait.

\- Docteur…

\- Allez-y.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Arrivé ?

\- Il est dans le coma…

\- Endormi.

\- D'accord, endormi. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- C'est de ma faute.

 _Flash-back_

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Rory.

\- J'ai une affaire à réglér. Répondit le Docteur aux commandes.

\- Ça ne me dit pas où on a atterri.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, Doc'.

\- Rien d'important.

Le seigneur du temps quitta le tableau de bord et s'apprêta à sortir. Son compagnon prit sa veste et le suivit.

\- Tu ne viens pas. S'exclama le Docteur.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Et pour quelles raisons je ne viendrais pas ?

\- C'est trop dangereux. Je t'interdis de sortir du T.A.R.D.I.S.

\- Dangereux ? Tu veux rire ? Je te connais depuis près dix ans et on est en couple depuis près de trois. On est marié, qui plus est. Le danger, je l'ai vécu presque chaque jour depuis notre rencontre. Et tu me dis, aujourd'hui, tu ne viens pas, c'est trop dangereux ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Reste ici.

Rory attrapa son compagnon par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- Tu ne risques rien ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Sourit le seigneur du temps.

Le centurion laissa son mari sortir peu convaincu par son discours.

\- Règle numéro 1, le Docteur ment.

En sortant, le seigneur du temps se retrouva devant six personnes assises en demi-cercle.

\- Docteur, vous êtes en retard.

\- Si peu.

\- Votre procès va pouvoir commencer.

 _Fin flash-back_

\- Votre procès ?

\- Mon procès.

\- Vous étiez jugé pour quelles raisons ?

\- Oh ! Il y en avait des tas, des tas, des tas et des tas.

\- Le procès a duré longtemps ?

\- Trente-cinq minutes.

\- Trente-cinq minutes ? S'étonna Audrey.

\- La justice est très rapide dans l'espace.

\- Le verdict.

\- Condamné à mort.

\- Condamné à mort ?

\- Oui avec effet immédiat.

 _Flash-back_

\- Vous êtes condamné à être fusillé sur place. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter avant votre imminente ?

Le Docteur déglutit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la sentence. Le tribunal l'avait décidé ainsi et il ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

\- Doc' ? Entendit-il.

Il se retourna pour découvrir son compagnon inquiet.

\- Je t'avais interdit de sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je…

\- Le Docteur va mourir. Répondit un des juges.

\- Mourir ? Doc' ?

\- J'ai été condamné.

\- Condamné ? Condamné à quoi ?

\- C'est trop long à t'expliquer. Retourne dans le T.A.R.D.I.S.

\- Retourner dans…Doc', tu vas mourir.

\- En quelque sorte, tu le sais bien.

Le silence s'installa mais la conversation continua à travers leurs yeux. Ils se comprenaient, pas besoin de mots. Ils ne faisaient qu'un dans ces cas-là.

\- Je refuse. Murmura le centurion.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Soupira le Docteur.

\- DOCTEUR ! Cria un juge. METTEZ-VOUS EN PLACE !

A regret, le seigneur du temps quitta les yeux de son homme et se mit en place : face aux juges. Un autre homme s'approcha avec une arme en main. Le Docteur se raidit et releva la tête. Il fut mis en joue. Rory regarda avec peur l'individu pointer son arme vers son mari. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Peu importe la régénération.

\- NON ! Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers son compagnon s'interposant pour faire bouclier avec son corps.

Il fut touché. Il sentit les bras du Docteur le retenir et le poser sur le sol.

\- RORY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

\- Je…

\- VOUS L'AVEZ BLESSE !

\- Il ne devait pas s'interposer.

\- Rory, Rory, ça va aller. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je me serais régénéré. Je…

\- Je…je ne voulais pas te perdre. Souffla le romain péniblement.

\- Mais, tu ne m'aurais pas perdu. J'allais me…

\- Peu…importe…

Rory posa sa main sur la joue de son mari et se laissa aller à l'inconscience.

\- Non, non. Reste éveillé.

\- Docteur… Appela une voix.

\- LA FERME !

Il était paniqué, apeuré, en colère. Les paupières de Rory se fermèrent et s'ouvrirent en fonction de ses suppliques.

\- Je vais te ramener au T.A.R.D.I.S. Je t'en prie mon amour, ne t'endors pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Interdit un juge.

Rory dans ses bras, le seigneur du temps se retourna face au tribunal.

\- Essayez de m'en empêcher. Répondit-il les yeux remplis de fureur.

 _Fin flash-back_

\- Il devrait être mort. Constata Audrey. Comment…

\- Le T.A.R.D.I.S. Il est plus surprenant que vous ne le croyez. Il lui a permis de survivre. Je l'ai supplié, aussi.

\- Pourquoi dort-il ?

\- Je cherche, je tente de trouver la réponse depuis six mois mais je ne trouve pas ! Je n'y arrive pas !

Le Docteur se releva malgré les secousses du T.A.R.D.I.S toujours incontrôlable. Il fit les cent pas affolé. Plus il paniquait, plus la boite bleue s'agitait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'ignore pourquoi il est dans cet état. J'attends, j'attends qu'il se réveille parce que je ne peux faire que ça. Je ne peux pas le guérir car je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je suis puissant. Oui, oui, je peux le dire ! Je suis puissant. Je peux sauver des peuples entiers, des planètes, des civilisations mais je ne peux pas aider mon mari. La personne à qui je tiens le plus.

Il s'interrompit et s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol.

\- Je ne peux pas l'aider…Soupira-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Audrey tenta de se relever pour tenter d'aller réconforter son mais une secousse la ramena sur le sol et…c'était fini. Le T.A.R.D.I.S reprit contenance et redevint normal. La jeune fille releva la tête vers le panneau de contrôle et le vit. Lui. Réveillé. Souriant. Audrey ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il lui intima, d'un doigt sur la bouche, de se taire. Elle obéit. Il s'approcha ensuite du Docteur dont les larmes coulaient. D'un geste tendre, il caressa les cheveux châtains de son homme. Aucun mot n'était prononcé. Il se contentait de prodiguer des caresses, des gestes tendres pour ramener l'autre à la surface. Ce fut réussi quand le seigneur du temps releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Chéri, je suis rentré. Annonça-t-il en souriant.

Le Docteur ne réagit pas. Les yeux écarquillés, il se contenta de poser une main sur la joue pâle de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Le seigneur du temps ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Rory entrer. Un baiser passionné remplaça le discret du début.

\- Rory. Souffla le Docteur brisant l'échange.

\- Doc'.

\- Tu es revenu ?

\- Je ne suis jamais parti.

\- Tu as mis du temps à te réveiller.

\- J'étais fatigué.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué.

L'ancien romain sourit et aida son compagnon à se relever.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises ? Demanda-t-il tenant sa main entre la sienne.

\- Non…j'ai été sage.

\- Si je demande à Audrey, elle me le confirmera ?

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle se nomme Audrey ?

\- Je sais tout. Je t'entendais.

\- Tu m'entendais te parler ?

\- J'entendais tout.

\- Mais, alors pourquoi tu ne te réveillais pas.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais fatigué.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent profondément. Une conversation qui leur appartenait.

\- Vous êtes beaux, tous les deux. Dit Audrey.

Ils se retournèrent vers la jeune fille et sourirent pour toute réponse.

\- Je pense que mon voyage s'arrête là. Rajouta-elle déçue.

\- Tu peux rester avec nous. S'exclama le seigneur du temps.

\- Bizarrement, j'ai toujours su que je ne resterais pas. Je le sentais. Il est temps, il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Merci pour ces beaux moments. Je ne les oublierai jamais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Audrey regardait le T.A.R.D.I.S disparaître vers une destination surement merveilleuse et…dangereuse.

\- Alors, on va où ? Demanda l'ancien romain en s'approchant de son compagnon.

\- Dans un SPA.

\- Dans un SPA ?

\- Oui, on va se reposer.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je dors depuis six mois.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, gardant son regard sur les commandes.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me garder éloigné du danger.

\- Je ferai tout pour.

\- Doc'...On n'est fait pour cette vie-là.

\- On peut s'adapter.

\- J'ai peur aussi. Peur de te perdre. Je te l'ai prouvé, non ?

\- Je sais me régénérer.

\- Avec une autre personnalité, un autre physique. Voilà pourquoi je me suis interposé !

\- Tu ne m'aimerais plus ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais, qui me dis que toi tu m'aimerais encore sous une autre forme ?

\- Peu importe ma transformation, je t'aimerais toujours.

Le rêve qu'il avait fait lui revint en mémoire.

\- On ne peut pas en être sur et ça me fait peur. Pourtant, je ne veux pas qu'on se contente de vivre une vie pépère parce qu'on a peur. Ne laisse pas tes émotions te guider.

\- Quand ça te concerne, j'ai des difficultés.

Rory prit les mains de l'autre et le força à se retourner vers lui.

\- Je sais mais essaie.

\- Tu as failli mourir pour moi.

\- Et je mourais pour toi. Je préfère mourir entre tes bras que vivre sans.

\- On peut éviter le danger.

\- Mais, on attire le danger et on l'aime aussi. Vivons. Vivons le plus intensément possible.

\- Si j'avais pensé, à notre rencontre, que tu me dirais ça…

L'ancien romain éclata de rire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

\- Bon, on va où alors ?

\- Je te l'ai dit au SPA.

\- Doc'…Soupira Rory.

-Six mois sans sexe…Sourit le seigneur du temps en actionnant les commandes. Il faut rattraper le temps perdu.


End file.
